1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and, more particularly, to an image formation apparatus which has a conveying system for a recording medium in a continuous paper form such as fan fold paper, a recording means for forming images along the entire width of the recording medium, and the like.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional image formation apparatuses, of the type described above are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,173 whose assignee is the same as that of the present invention. The apparatus disclosed in that patent has a recording means (with a convey system and a liquid jet recording device which can be connected and disconnected with ease), and a recovery means for recovering ejection of the liquid jet recording device. When the convey system and the recording device are disconnected, replacement of the recording medium and maintenance of the respective parts is easy. When the convey system and the recording device are connected, the respective parts are appropriately arranged, and high-quality images can be formed.